


In Which Frank Iero Is A Manwhore

by masterofpuppies



Category: LeATHERMØUTH, My Chemical Romance, frnkiero andthe cellabration
Genre: Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Anal Sex, Chubby Frank, M/M, One Shot, Oneshot, Oral Sex, Rimming, Self-cest, Sexual Tension, Time Travel, chubby!Frank, selfcest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-01
Updated: 2015-11-01
Packaged: 2018-04-29 07:05:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5119490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/masterofpuppies/pseuds/masterofpuppies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's late 2014 and Frank's still addicted to sex. And apparently that's enough for him to go back in time to fuck himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Which Frank Iero Is A Manwhore

**Author's Note:**

> The two Frank's featured in this fanfiction:  
> -https://40.media.tumblr.com/76af4cf154719478eb0d1eebc4cea70d/tumblr_nx43f0Hyoo1uj3722o1_540.jpg  
> -https://40.media.tumblr.com/8091b0b19fc32dee63419255e86cc172/tumblr_nx43f0Hyoo1uj3722o2_540.jpg

Frank is a slut, okay? A huge slut. He was all pure and loyal in Pencey, My Chem and leATHERMOUTH, but now? In 2015? Things have changed...

Ever since Jamia left him in 2010, he's pretty much been getting all his kicks from sex. Whether it be from fucking nineteen year-old fans or the hard-ass punks that want to _cheat_ on the nineteen year-old fans, Frank gets a high from it.

His concerts are enough to keep him happy, don't get me wrong, but he _loves_ sex. It's so good. And it sends his self-confidence through the fucking roof.

He loves to play hard to get though. And he'll tease whoever he wants.

For instance, he's been flirting with this dude who's obviously with a girl (a huge fan from the show, nonetheless) and Frank is blatantly checking the guy out. He glances at the girl occasionally, but she's nothing special.

The guy, though... He's about twenty and had the same short hair as Frank, with a long fringe. The guy's hair is dyed black and he's wearing a navy blue 'Misfits' shirt. But what Frank likes about him is how he fucking smells.

He smells like sweat, which isn't surprising considering he was just thrashing around at a concert. But there's something else... Blood, maybe? Or even sex?

Oh, yeah. This dude totally fucked that girl in the bathroom.

Frank wonders which noises he made, what position he made her do, if he shoved his cock down her throat at any point.

And that's why Frank is drawn to the guy. His mind's going wild for him.

He steps forward, the dude's girlfriend glaring at him as he does, and places his hands on the dude's hips, pulling him close and licking at his neck.

"Name?" Frank asks and the guy hasn't pushed him away at all, the girl standing stunned.

"Don." The guy replies and Frank grins into his shoulder.

"Donnie Darko..." He mutters and lifts his head, smashing Don's lips to his.

Frank drags the guy to the bathroom, leaving the girl shocked.

* * *

 

Head pounding and back in agony, Frank wakes up with a groan. He doesn't get why he's in so much pain. Maybe Don was rougher than he remembers?

Looking around his surroundings, Frank begins to realise that he's not in California anymore. He's in Hoboken, NJ again. A dressing room he'd recognise anywhere.

And he's really fucking confused as to how he got there.

"Well," A low voice comes, "Look what pathetic piece of shit the cat dragged in this time."

Wrenching his eyes open, only to have them met with a blinding light, Frank winces as his vision focuses. Looking around the room, he sees a shadow at the entrance, hidden in the dim shadows of the hall.

"Who's there?" He beckons, propping himself up on his elbows, "How'd I get back to NJ?"

"Shut up, you fucking whore." The man spits from the darkness, his figure short but broad.

He was leaning against the doorframe, still out of Frank's vision.

"Fuckin' 'scuse me?" Frank asks, offended, "The fuck you say to me?"

"I said," The figure growls, coming into the room and revealing himself, "Shut your whore mouth."

Frank does, his mouth clamping shut. That can't be...

It fucking is.

It's him. From 2009. Way back in his leATHERMOUTH days. He's chubby still, with only a mustache and some light stubble to cover his fat face.

"What?" 2009 Frank smirks, "Gonna ask to fuck me too?"

Frowning, Frank dismisses the fact that he's traveled back in fucking _time_ and wonders what the fuck the other Frank is referring to. Apparently, other Frank already knows what he's thinking.

"You fucked up an engagement, you prick. All because you couldn't keep it in your fuckin' pants. That guy's fiance was _pregnant_ , Frank. What happened to us?"

"Last night? But that guy-"

"Was with his fiance's sister and thought he could get away with it since he was already fucking her." 2009 Frank interrupted.

His head dropping, Frank's pouted a little, feeling ashamed. Suddenly, he was being dragged up by the hair and pulled to his knees. The hand in his hair loosened and let go, coming down to grip his chin and force it up.

"Look at me, baby..." 2009 Frank told him, "Open that pretty mouth."

Frank furrowed his eyebrows at him, keeping his mouth firmly shut. He shook his head and the other Frank scowled, pushing his thumb into Frank's mouth and wrenching it open with both his hands.

"Keep it like that." He commanded and put his hands behind his back as Frank looked up with his mouth wide open, his tongue falling out over his lip.

2009 Frank was moving his cheeks in a weird way, which Frank didn't understand until the man spat in his mouth, his saliva hitting Frank's tongue and some of his cheeks.

"Swallow it, slut." The man ordered, a nasty sneer on his face.

Frank obeyed him, gulping it down while maintaining eye contact with himself. He was pretty scared of this version of himself. That dude was a fucking nutcase.

"What... What are you gonna make me do?" Frank asked, his voice exasperated and quiet but thick, like he was enjoying this.

And maybe, to some degree, he was.

2009 Frank grinned down at him. A sick, twisted smile that made Frank's skin itch and his stomach flip.

"Your favourite things. My favourite things. _Our_ favourite things."

His belt was at Frank's eye level, thick and black, contrasting his slightly dirty, white jeans and white t-shirt. His tattoo sleeves hadn't faded, making Frank feel kind of old, but dizzy in the way that he wanted to run his tongue up the man's arms and neck, and maybe over his asshole and okay, yeah.

"Undo the belt." The man spoke, breaking Frank from his thoughts and spinning him into action.

Frank brought a shaky hand up and hooked it on the belt, hesitantly pulling it from the loop and back, letting the pin pop out of the hole.

Letting out a shuddery breath, he grabbed the buckle, tugging on it until the last part of the belt had slipped from the belt loop. Frank held the belt in his hand, feeling it light in his hands, reminding himself that this wasn't a dream.

"Give me it." 2009 Frank said, holding his hand out expectantly.

Frank looked up at him and placed the belt in his palm, shuffling closer on his knees, coming face to face with the zip of the other man's pants.

This was _himself_ , what was he thinking? He could see the way the younger version of himself was breathing, making his already protruding stomach spill over his jeans even more. He was inhaling deeply, his hands clenched at his sides as if he was restraining from beating Frank the fuck up right then.

"What are you waiting for, you little pussy?" 2009 Frank leered, his fists visibly tightening as he pushed his hips further a little.

His crotch came into contact with Frank's nose and Frank really wanted to resist, but he couldn't help nuzzling forward and just breathing in, smelling the sweat and dirt off of the other man. There was a looming silence, only to be filled by his heartbeat and his brain pounding against his skull because everything was so surreal.

Both of Frank's hands came up this time and he gripped the other Frank's thigh with his left, hastily unbuttoning the man's jeans with his right. With a light tug, the zip came down as well, revealing the plain, black boxers underneath.

Frank pulled the man's jeans down to his knees and brought his left hand back to grip the soft flesh of the other Frank's thigh, squeezing it in his hand and watching the skin dip underneath his touch.

"Bony fucker like you, I'm not surprised that you're stunned by some meat." 2009 Frank smirked above him, using his own left hand to run his fingers over his hip.

Frank watched how he did it, how the tattoos stretched when the man gripped the waistband of his boxers and slid them down at one side, Frank helping with the other.

Soon 2009 Frank's dick was standing hard and thick in front of Frank's eyes, making him kind of cross-eyed as he concentrated on it. It looked like it would feel heavy in his mouth, like the veins were all more sensitive than usual and Frank was inching closer every second, his mouth watering at the sight.

"Yeah..." The other Frank whispered, encouraging Frank to go further.

Frank's mouth fell open slightly and his tongue came out to lick at the tip of the man's cock, tasting the precome which was salty in his mouth. 2009 Frank had let out a small gasp at that and pushed his hips further, shoving his girth past Frank's lips and letting it rest on his tongue.

Frank adjusted to the weight of it, his mouth closing around it and his cheeks hollowing as he slid his lips down, down to the base, gagging a little but letting his throat relax quickly. He let his right hand come up to rest on the other Frank's hip while he used his left one to hold the man's balls in his hand and squeeze them lightly, his mouth beginning to slide up and down the man's cock.

"Fuck yeah, Frank." 2009 Frank's voice said, low and dirty to Frank's ears.

He bobbed his head a little faster, making his own eager noises in the back of his throat. He wanted more than this, though. He wanted fucked. He wanted rimmed. He wanted _to_ rim. He wanted that prick's mouth around _his_ cock.

He pulled off, still jacking the man lazily as he looked up.

"You know what I want, don't you?" The other Frank asked, "As all of this happens, you start to remember it from my point of view."

Frank tried to remember and fuck, the guy was right. Knowing what to do, Frank stood up, his hand still working slowly on the other man's dick, and kissed him.

It was soft and hesitant, like he wasn't sure of himself. But 2009 Frank took charge and moaned as he grabbed Frank by the hair, pushing his tongue past his lips while he tilted his head for better access.

The kiss was so fucking... _Filthy_. It was so weird too. But it was fucking perfect and if Frank wasn't hard before, he certainly was now as he began rutting against the man's leg, his hand faltering and eventually letting go.

They broke apart, staring into each other's eyes like it was some sort of fucked up mirror. Both grinning, the two men went for 2009 Frank's shirt, tugging it off sloppily and coming together in another messy kiss.

Moments later, both men were shirtless, with their jeans down at their knees and their boxers halfway down their thighs.

Frank looked at his younger self, seeing how the tattoos were strained across the man's filled out stomach. His chest piece looked a little odd when the web was coming out over the man's... Man tits, if you will.

Even with the boobs, Frank liked how he looked back then, even though he didn't when it was himself. He remembers feeling self-conscious at this point, as his eyes were roaming his chubby body.

"Wanna do so much to you." He told the other Frank in an attempt to make him feel a little better.

He meant what he had said though, and pushed his jeans and underwear down to his ankles, gesturing for the other Frank to do the same. Soon, they were both naked and Frank had bent the other man over a nearby desk, kneeling behind him and biting at his ass.

"Y'know what I'm gonna do, right?" He grinned, "I'm gonna lick you out... Then I'm gonna fingerfuck you to get you nice and open, then I'm gonna fuck you 'til you're about to come. And right before you do, I'm gonna pull out and wait until you're ready to fuck me, okay?"

"'Kay." The other man managed.

Frank chuckled and slowly licked over the other Frank's hole, earning a small, needy whine.

"God, you must be chokin' for this. You're a virgin compared to me." He mocked, licking harder this time and shoving his face forward.

2009 Frank wasn't really reacting much. His hips were still and his noises were quiet, which annoyed Frank. He snuck his fingers up the other Frank's thigh and stopped licking as he pushed his index finger into the man, earning a shocked gasp.

The other Frank was making keen noises in the back of his throat and gripping the edge of the desk opposite him. Frank felt his cock twitch, adding two more fingers and giggling when the younger Frank winced and arched his spine.

Curling his fingers up, Frank brushed his fingertips against the other Frank's prostate before they slid out of him, trailing down to the man's balls and massaging them while he smeared his precome over his dick for lube.

Heaving himself off of the ground with a huff, Frank rubbed his thumb over the tip of his own cock, pressing into the slit and hissing. He put a hand on 2009 Frank's back and positioned himself at the man's entrance, guiding himself in.

With a small grunt, the other Frank felt himself become stretched and his thighs were sore from digging into the edge of the table. His fleshy stomach was spread on the table and his hands clutching what he could, grasping desperately like he'd collapse if he didn't.

By the time Frank was all the way in, 2009 Frank had brought his hand up to his own chest, thumbing over his nipples as Frank slowly began moving. The other Frank had already been all wired up, pumped with adrenaline after the show. Bruises were blooming on his cheek from where he had punched himself, uncontrollable when he was screaming and snarling into the microphone, on his knees with his throat all torn up.

Frank pulled back until he was barely inside the other man before slamming in with a sharp thrust and a broken moan. He wasn't sure if the noise had came from him, the other Frank or both because he was too far gone to fucking hear his thoughts. The only thing that made sense in his mind, above all the scrambled, dirty notions, was when his brain was urging him to "say his fucking name, tell him he's perfect."

He leaned over the man, thrusting his hips at a steady rhythm and clamping his teeth into the soft, meaty curve where the man's neck met his shoulder.

"So beautiful... Fucking _perfect_ , Frank..." Frank breathed against the man's neck, his breath damp and making the other Frank's hair stand up on his arms.

They were both getting fucking _goosebumps_ , holy shit.

2009 Frank's cock was hard against the edge of the desk, rubbing in a way that should be painful, but the way Frank's filling him up, fucking him shallow to hit his spot, makes it the best sensation he's ever had. His foreskin's pulling back, making it feel like he's being jerked off and he can't help but choke out a moan as his stomach clenches, bringing his orgasm closer.

He voices this and it comes out rough, his throat all torn from screaming so much.

"I'm getting close..." He pants, "So good to me."

"Yeah?" Frank grins into the other man's short hair, licking his neck lightly.

"Yeah."

Frank slowed his hips before pulling out, his chest peeling away from 2009 Frank's back after being stuck together with sweat. All of his skin was sensitive, as was the other man's, prickling with heat.

Holding his girth in his hand, Frank used his other to run his fingers down the other Frank's spine, his touch weightless and feeling like a feather on the man's back. Shivering, 2009 Frank let out a shaky breath and stood up, leaning back against Frank. He turned around, bringing them nose to nose before he closed the distance between them and raked his hand through the man's long, soft hair.

Frank's tongue explored his younger self's mouth, their mouths stretched against eachothers as they moaned and roamed eachothers bodies with their hands. Frank was slightly more adventurous, grabbing 2009 Frank's chest and squeezing before slipping his hands down and around to grab his ass and scratch his lower back.

The other Frank snarled and pushed Frank to the ground, landing him on his ass before dropping to his knees and settling in between his spread legs.

"Gonna fuck your whore ass." He derided, bringing their mouths together in yet another sloppy kiss, chins dribbling with spit.

Frank couldn't muster any form of response except from spreading his thighs wider and holding his knees to his chest, leaving himself exposed. The other Frank quickly sucked on his own fingers, wetting them hastily before shoving two into Frank at once, grinning when the man winced in pain.

He prepped Frank as Frank had done to him, curling his fingers and scissoring them apart before adding the third. Frank was staying silent, watching 2009 Frank's focused expression with intent, biting his lip as he pushed down on the man's digits.

His hair stuck to his face, his neck sweating and his legs cramping. He set them down, keeping his knees up and open wide, his cock hard and heavy between his legs. His balls felt tight, like he'd come from one touch, which he refused to do. He planned to hold out until he could come with the other Frank.  
2009 Frank was aching hard, his member leaking precome, the veins prominent and the head flushed. Removing his fingers carefully, he lined himself up with Frank's entrance, eager to be inside him.

"Oh..." He groaned, pushing into Frank, "Oh, fuck yeah..."

Frank tipped his head back, his jaw clenched and his teeth showing while he exhaling slowly as he adjusted to the burn of the other Frank's length. His fingers were snatching at the floor helplessly, his arms tensing as he tried to relax.

"You can m-move..." He stuttered to the other man, who was towering over him, hands place at either side of Frank's head.

Knees hard against the floor, 2009 Frank thrust his hips forwards in one quick motion, earning a loud cry from Frank, the older man writhing on the floor and clutching for 2009 Frank's shoulders. The other Frank pulled back again, beginning to fuck Frank at a confident rhythm, not too fast. He was so close now. And he could tell that Frank was too.

"Faster, Frank. Fuck me faster." Frank pleaded, his voice loud and purposeful.

The other Frank complied, moving his hips as fast as he could, making sure he hit Frank's prostate. His balls drawing up, Frank's stomach tightened and his grip on 2009 Frank's shoulder was vice-like as he came onto his own stomach and chest, untouched and moaning whorishly.

The other Frank was still thrusting, the man below him having tensed around his cock when he came. His stomach plastered to Frank's and his rhythm faltering, 2009 Frank found himself leaning on his forearms, his lips attached to Frank's when he released, buried deep inside the man.

* * *

 

Dressed and drifting off on the sofa, Frank was hugging into the other Frank's chest, smelling of sweat and come and sex. He needed a shower when he got back and then it hit him.

He traveled back in time and had sex with himself. Wow. Priorities much?

And here he was, falling asleep with his ass sore and his throat rough. No wonder he was a slut, he fucking _loved_ himself.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a kudos and a comment! Check out my other works!


End file.
